We're WHAT?
by FallenAngel1157
Summary: Starish wakes up one morning, only to discover they all changed something... Genders!


**This one I'm really excited to write! ^_^ This was a request from a friend at my school (I will refer to her as CF: Cecil's Fangirl). We ended up next to each other in our science class so we end up talking the whole time. She told me she wanted me to write this, so I'm gonna make sure it happens! I also have another story idea that was a request from her! I'm so excited to write for CF! And anyone who reads this!**

**Also: I'm going to write this one in 3rd person so it might be a little different than my other stories! I always write in first person. I think the only other one I have in third is the Ren x Masa one (Which I'm working on! I was working on it last night!) and a DMC one I have to type up! It was my first fanfiction ever! I might upload my first and second together because they're both DMC!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

"TOKIYA!" A shrill screech woke up the 17 year old. He rolled over in bed and opened his eyes slowly. They stung a bit from the light flooding through the window. The curtains were half drawn. He must have forgotten to close them the night before.

"TOKIYA!" He looked up and saw a blaze of long red hair hanging upside down from the top bunk. It must be Otoya... But why did his voice sound different?

"TOKIYA WHAT IS THIS?!" The redhead was whining loudly as he flipped down from the top bunk.

"... I was sleeping..." Tokiya was still half asleep, nothing quite registering in his mind properly. But he could tell that his voice was messed up. It didn't sound strained; it was just... _Feminine_.

"Tokiya! What are these?!" From where Tokiya was laying, he just saw hands on Otoya's chest. Grabbing at something.

He looked up a little more noticed another difference; The person in his bed wasn't Otoya. It was a girl.

"Who the hell...?" He sat up and felt something brush against his arm. Looking down he saw something in his shirt. Two somethings. Two very squishy somethings.

The gears started turning in his mind. Tokiya's eyes grew wide, and he looked up at Otoya, who was still whining.

"...Oh my god..."

* * *

Syo sat up and yawned. He wasn't usually a morning person, but today he actually woke up without the assistance of Ai-senpai.

He rubbed his eyes and looked over across the room at Natsuki. There was a huge pile of blankets and stuffed animals on his bed, blonde hair visible from under them.

"Hey Natsuki..." He yawned again and hobbled over to the side of the room, noticing a couple of weights on his head. He reached his hands up and felt long hair, pulled up into pigtails.

"Natsukiiiiiii! What did I tell you about putting wigs on me?" Syo sat down on Natsuki's bed and slumped over his sleeping form. Natsuki stirred a bit in his sleep before waking up and yawning.

"Syo-chan, why are you laying on me?" He looked up with sleepy eyes and hugged Syo. Syo grumbled a bit, but didn't object to Natsuki hugging him.

"Natsuki," He yawned again and sat up a little. "How did you put this on me in my sleep?"

"What do you mean?" Natsuki looked genuinely confused, which also confused Syo. He knew that it was Natsuki; he wouldn't voluntarily put a wig on himself. But Natsuki looked so innocent, like he had no clue as to what was happening. But then again, he always did.

Natsuki rolled back onto his side and then his stomach, groaning a bit.

"Ow..." He propped himself up on his elbows, still completely lost in a sea of stuffed animals and soft pillows.

"Syo-chan, I think there's something... _Missing._" Syo raised an eyebrow in the direction of childhood friend. Natsuki was staring down at something near his chest.

"What do you mean something's missing? Did one of your stuffed animals fall off the bed again?" Syo got off the bed and crouched down to look under it. Then he realized it; Something was missing. Something that was extremely important.

He didn't feel it. It just wasn't there. Waking up a little more, the realization of what he was wearing also hit him. He was wearing a short, mostly see-through pink nightgown with black lace on the edges. He rolled up the bottom and saw that he was wearing polka dotted panties. With a little bow.

"Syo-chan. It's just gone. Like, gone," Natsuki was mumbling to Syo, his voice low from embarrassment of the current situation. "And what's scaring me the most is that these look pretty real." He pulled down his shirt and poked one of the jugs on his chest.

* * *

"Ah," Ren stretched a bit as he woke up. He pushed his hair a bit from his eyes, used to the long strands being there when he awoke. He was also used to finding a girl in his bed, but that wasn't the case today.

There may not have been a damsel under the sheets, but there was one standing a few feet away, looking into a mirror that stretched from ceiling to floor.

A tall slender teenage girl was standing in front of the mirror. Her light blue yukata was slipping a bit over her shoulder, the hand of her opposite arm holding it up so it didn't fall completely. A deep blue French braid wrapped from the right of her head to the left, a few layers poking out here and there. Her pale skin gave Ren the impression of a princess; bringing the thought of Snow White to his mind.

"Haven't seen you before... It's a bit easier to operate at night, but if you need one of my many services..." Ren instinctively turned on the charm. This definitely wasn't his best line, but as it was so early in the morning, he hadn't thought up anything clever to use yet.

His princess continued to act as if she didn't notice his presence. _Into games, I see._

"If you continue to ignore me like that, I'm afraid I can't help you. Although that would pain me more than it ever could you." A little better.

She was standing as still as a statue, staring into the mirror still. The hand holding up her yukata was slowly moved forward to the mirror, her thin fingers touching the reflective glass near her face. Ren moved a bit, hoping to glimpse it.

The yukata slipped down a bit more, revealing more of her fair skin. The shape of her body was absolutely perfect, her curves being what could only be brought by one's imagination. Ren couldn't wait to have her in his grasp.

"R-Ren..." She finally spoke, and it was like sweet music to his ears. Her sweet voice melted him inside, more than Haruka ever could or would.

_Sorry, Little Lamb. But this one's got a lot more going for her._

Her hand was pulled back down to her side and she turned, looking down at him in his bed.

Deep blue eyes pierced right through him, straight cut bangs pushed to the side a bit. Under her gaze, Ren noticed one small detail that blew his mind.

The mole under her right eye.

"MASATO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He jumped back and felt like his hair was standing on end. No longer was there a goddess standing before him. No longer was the girl he had dreamed of.

He couldn't help but stare, wondering how Masato had gotten to look so _real. _There was no way it could be fake though. _Those _were obviously real. Unless Ren was just having a dream. About his stupid roommate.

"... Ren... What's going on?"

* * *

**Whoa. I seriously didn't realize until the end that I wrote mostly from my S-Class boy's perspectives. Syo, Tokiya, Ren... And why was Ren's part so long? Eh, probably because my mind is just as dirty as his. We can relate a bit more :P And I just got carried away with my description of goddess Masa -3-**

**See you next water time~**


End file.
